Any effective therapeutic agent for renal diseases such as chronic nephropathy related with ischemic renal disorder, drug-induced renal disorder, diabetic nephropathy, glomerular nephropathy, glomerulosclerosis, membranous nephropathy, autoimmune disease and nephrose or renal insufficiency caused by the above has not been found so far. In a clinical practice, only maintenance therapy, that is, removal of derangement by dialysis, management of nutrition or administration of diuretic or cardiac or steroid therapy is carried out considering symptoms. Therefore, an effective drug in renal diseases is eagerly desired.
TCF-II (SEQ ID NO:1) is a glycoprotein(WO 90/10651) found by the present inventors which is known as Tumor Necrosis Factor produced by human fibroblast IMR-90 and has excellent pharmacological activities such as an activity of proliferating hepatocyte, an activity of proliferating renal cell, an anti-tumor activity and so on. Naturally occurring TCF-II and recombinant TCF-II are known. Further, a mutant protein without carbohydrate chain and a point mutant TCF-II (WO 96/20214) are also known.